Grey alien
A Grey Alien (also referred to as just a 'Grey'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grey_alien) is a commonly known Alien that is most commonly know to thrive in Roswell, New Mexico and to be held by the US Government at the secret military aircraft testing ground known as Area 51. They are famous for the fact that they are the most commonly reported and described by witnesses who claim they've seen an Alien. Appearance Grey Aliens are often described by eyewitnesses as slender with large heads and black eyes. They have small mouths as well as noses, or more or less nostrils like that of a lizard or a snake. Their bodies are tall and skinny as well as their fingers which are usually described as having larger tips of the fingers. Their muscles appear very weak, as being in space for so long can deprive greys of oxygen which causes them to lose muscles as well as change the color of their skin. If grey Aliens once appeared just like humans as some theories say, their skin is most likely grey because it is deprived of oxygen. Most sightings of grey Aliens to not usually describe the greys as wearing any clothing. However, in the case of Travis Walton, the grey Aliens that abducted him wore skinny, black, jumpsuit-like suits and as well were described the way that most eyewitnesses describe grey Aliens. Similarities with humans Grey Aliens are generally described as being, suspiciously, similar to humans in basic form. Their bodies are described as having a humanoid shape, including two arms and legs. Greys have similar facial features to humans which include eyes, noses, and mouths. Only grey Aliens are often described as having no notable irises or pupils, have more or less nostrils like a reptile, and generally are described as having small mouths. Despite some of the grey Aliens' similarities with humans, they do have several features, other than their facial features, that are different from humans and appear almost as if they are not natural. Such as being described as having no notable penis or sex organs like humans. The grey Aliens' unnatural features in their appearance may be to blame on living in outer space like some Alien theorists say. The lack of natural oxygen could cause their limbs' slender and somewhat skeletal appearance. The lack of natural oxygen could also be the cause of their grey colored skin. Living in space without natural sunlight could cause them to lose their irises and pupils, resulting in completely black eyes. Living in space could also be the cause of the greys having no hair at all. The theory of grey Aliens living in space with no natural sources of life may come from the theory of Aliens once living on a life-inhabiting planet which could have dried out or been poisoned. The Aliens may have found the planet Earth and left some of their offspring or fetuses to test to see if the air on Earth is breathable to them. The Aliens could have evolved into primitive cavemen and later modern day humans. This means that we ourselves may actually be Aliens, that may be why greys and humans are allegedly so similar''Ancient Aliens'' on the History Channel. While the Aliens left on Earth evolved into a healthy species, the greys evolved into unhealthy-appearing, somewhat mutated, lifeforms. History Pre-modern Grey Aliens are thought to have influenced primitive mankind to build civilizations such as the pyramids. It is rumored that they once arrived on the planet Earth billions of years ago and as they taught primitive humans how to build, they were worshiped by the humans as gods, some believe. Having seen ancient cave paintings that depict individuals with unnaturally large heads and slender bodies made by primitive man supports the theory that the greys have been on Earth before. There have also been ancient paintings that depict small objects hovering in the sky in the background. These could possibly be some of the first known UFOs which are said to be the main use of transportation for grey Aliens. Some believe that the greys left behind thirteen Crystal Skulls on Earth before they departed. Present day During the present day, UFO researchers and ufologists study the possibility that grey Aliens could have visited Earth before, just as some ancient works of primitive man depict. Grey Aliens are a popular form of media, especially theatrical films. They are the source of much inspiration for being featured in theatrical films based on actual events such as the Travis Walton Abduction and Betty and Barney Hill Abduction, having the most commonly reported Alien from an eyewitness or victim of an abduction being a grey. Grey Aliens are often associated with locations such as Area 51, Nevada, which is where Area 51 is located, Arizona because of the famous Phoenix Lights, and other seemingly warm and desert-like locations across the united states. This could be because the greys find flat desert-like surfaces to be the best grounds for testing their spacecraft such as the common UFO or flying saucer. Grey Aliens have become very popular over the years, especially since the rumored UFO crash in Roswell, New Mexico. Their popularity has inspired other grey Aliens in forms of merchandise, appearances in theatrical films, television programs, etc. Most of grey Aliens' popularity relies within theatrical films based on actual claimed encounters with greys, such as the 1993 film Fire in the Sky which was based on the famous abduction of Travis Walton and Night Skies which was based on the Phoenix Lights. However, most of these films contain added fiction which never occurred during the events tied to grey Aliens and are also low-budget which makes them unrealistic. Among the most famous of these films is Close Encounters of the Third Kind which was the most successful of all these films. The famous claimed Roswell UFO crash increased the greys popularity in the 1940s and has even inspired a UFO museum to be opened in Roswell, New Mexico. The Roswell crash has also inspired many other films and plots in other films such as the popular television series The X-Files which involved the early return of the grey Aliens known as the Colonists due to their ship's crash. There was also a film released known simply as Roswell, or Roswell: The UFO Cover-Up, which involved the US Government captured the crashed UFO along with it's crew of grey Aliens. Most of these incidents and other abductions, as well as encounters, almost always involve grey Aliens. Hence, their popularity for being one of the most commonly known Alien. Encounters and abductions There are many people who report encounters with grey Aliens. As a matter of fact, most Alien encounters are reported as grey Aliens. Most encounters with grey Aliens are said to involve abductions or (not quit are often) encounter a grey face to face. Among one of the most famous abductions involving grey Aliens was the abduction of Travis Walton who claims that he and his friends were driving home in a truck one night and saw a bright light coming from the forest. Walton and his friend stopped their truck and Travis got out of the vehicle to investigate the strange light. Travis then noticed the the light in a matter of fact a UFO, although it is unknown if Travis noticed this at first. A large beam of light shot from the vehicle and on to him which caused him to pass out. Walton's friends watched in horror, as they were worried that the beam of light might have killed him. Travis' friends soon drove away and left him. Walton claims that he awoke from the light and thought that he was in a hospital, until he noticed that the beings standing above him were not human and he was in no hospital. Walton the noticed that the "creatures" could be (and were most likely) grey Aliens. The creatures began to examine Walton shortly before putting a mask over his head. Travis Walton later woke up in the forest where he had been abducted, except he was wearing his clothes on backwards, this was obviously a sign that his clothing had been removed during his encounter with the creatures. Walton thought that he had been missing for only five hours, when in reality, he was missing for five days. Walton later reported his abduction and drew an illustration of what the creatures that abducted him looked like. His drawing showed a seemingly average depiction of a grey Alien wearing a jumpsuit-like uniform"Dreamland" DVD section of Travis Walton abduction. Conspiracy theories Some believe that the grey Aliens are nothing more than a figment of one's imagination, just like with any Alien. Others believe that the US Government has an agreement with the Aliens and that the Aliens have asked the Government to keep their existence a secret by hiding their spacecraft and dead (and or alive) bodies at secret locations such as Area 51. The greys may believe that the human race is not yet ready for their advanced technology and want to wait to reveal themselves when the human race is prepared for their advanced civilization. Countries such as Russia have created hoax UFO sightings and Alien bodies in attempts to throw Americans into panic. Because of the Russians' long history of rivalry with the United States, it would make perfect sense for them to create hoax Alien related activity to compete with the US. However, there is no evidence that the grey Aliens have ever been responsible for any Russian bombings on other countries including the United States. Even though the countries such as Germany and Russia are notable suspects for these hoaxes, others believe that may actually be the US Government creating these hoaxes. Although, it is unknown why. References Image gallery Grey Alien.jpg|An artist's rendering of a grey Alien. Grey Alien-2.gif Grey Alien head-001.jpg Alien visitor.jpg|Some grey Aliens may appear to be the color of human flesh. ThreeGreys.jpg|Three greys. Category:About Aliens